Steve vs Captain America
Microsoft vs Marvel, which blue wearing Steve will win a death battle ' ' Wiz: Heroes, people who keep us safe from evil and makers of childhood memories Boomstick: and like Steve, the miner who single handedly slayed the enderdragon Wiz: and Steve, A.K.A. Captain America and leader of the Avengers Wiz: but to make the battle fair we will limit (Minecraft)Steve’s arsenal Boomstick: he’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle ' ' STEVE ANALYSES: ' ' Wiz: The world of Minecraft is a peaceful place full of lots of trees, plants, animals, and minerals and the world is made out of blocks, a perfect setting isn’t it boomstick. Boomstick: BORING!!!!!! Wiz: until it turns night, that's when monsters like zombies, arching skeletons, exploding moss monsters, and tall teleporting black humanoids Boomstick: RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz:..SIGH… Wiz: Anyways, there is one man who is isolated from other people and has natural survival skills, this man is Steve. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STEVE, REALLY I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A BADASS Wiz: Steve is a man of super strength, being able to punch through wood, stone, and iron with his bare hands. and he does this one handed. Boomstick: Never mind I’ll take it back this guy is a badass, he can bench 4.4 billion pounds, and he carries tons of gold and can still run at full speed and jump as high as usual. and also strikes with a force of 1 million pounds Boomstock: NOW LET'S GET TO THE WEAPONS!!!!!! Wiz: he usually carries a iron sword and iron armor, this world's iron is stronger than regular iron because it can tank explosions if crafted into tools, weapons, and armor, and can stand up to a guy who can punch with 1 million pounds of force and can resist lava only if on the user Boomstick: and he has a diamond sword and diamond armor which is the strongest armor in his world and can take more punishment than his iron gear. Boomstick: THIS GUY'S WEAPONS ARE RIDICULOUS WHAT NEXT A TEN BARREL SHOTGUN AND A BOTTLE OF INFINITE BEER Wiz: he doesn’t have the technology to make guns and beer is a no no in a survival situation, he can’t get drunk while trying to look for materials, sorry to break it to you Boomstock: aw s$$t Wiz: but he does have a bow that can deal a lot of damage and an arrow shot from that bow can pierce through bedrock which is an invincible substance in his world. and a man of that strength shooting an arrow at you that would not stick into you it would go right through you Wiz: he also has TNT which is powerful enough to destroy anything in his world besides obsidian and bedrock and the lava and fire is hot enough to destroy even bedrock which is invincible. Boomstick: bit he has ender pearls which let him teleport where it lands pretty handy to get out of sticky situations and he even has a healing factor but it's not that fast and he needs to be on a full stomach to or one hunger bar down to heal him, and he has MAGIC, like healing, strength, swiftness, night vision, jump boost, and even invisibility and water breathing, he also damaging potion like damage, poison, weakness, and slowness. he a very smart and a strategist, and diamond pickaxe which can break through rock and metals and even gems and can survive extreme heat of the nether and the extreme cold of the taiga biome, is there anything this guy can't do. Wiz: Well…….. he’s not bendable and his blocky body doesn't have very fast reflexes Boomstick: he also doesn’t have experience with sword to sword combat but he has even better strategy swing, swing, and swing some more, and with that strength he will able to make that strategy work and he can survive great falls and even has a shield that just as tough as his iron armor. Wiz: but his gear has durability and his abnormal durability has a limit and he mainly weak to lava and explosions and a fire projectile can catch his whole body on fire but his fire can do the same thing Boomstick: But even with his disadvantages if you piss of the blocky miner all I gotta say is RUN and hopefully he won’t catch you ' ' *Steve slaying the enderdragon* ' ' Wolverine Analyses: ' ' Watch Wolverine vs Raiden for a Wolverine Analyses ' ' Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' ' Captain America Analyses: Watch: Captain America vs Batman for a analyses ' ' DEATH BATTLE: 1 week after Wolverine’s death. Steve is in his house recreating his weaponry he lost and eating his breakfast steak, then he heard some noise of a machine. ' ' Steve: What’s that noise? ' ' Steve ran outside to and saw a flying machine above his house ' ' Nick Fury: There is the target that killed Wolverine, Rogers, are you sure you can handle this ' ' Captain America: We need to neutralize the threat before it goes out of hand, I’ll see you back at base ' ' Captain America grabbed his Shield and went down the ladder of the helicopter. He drew out his shield and got into fighting position, Steve looked and saw the Captain with his red, white, and blue suit and his matching shield. ' ' Steve: Aw great not another one, and why do all these people keep wearing ridiculous leather armor ' ' Captain America: So you're the one that killed Wolverine huh, well I’m here to avenge him ' ' Steve: He picked the fight first, I was just defending myself ' ' Captain America: Well you still stole adamantium, so I’m gonna have to bring you in the hard way *gets into fighting position* ' ' Steve: Like I told your friend, you rather back down, unless you're as stupid as that monkey suit you're wearing *Steve draws out his iron sword* ' ' Fight! Steve started running at Cap and swung his iron sword then Captain America blocked it with his shield, Captain America then punched Steve in the face and finished off his combo with a kick to the gut. Steve fell to the ground and then grabbed Cap’s shoulder and threw him into a bush. ' ' Captain America: ah, how are you so strong. ' ' Cap then threw the shield at Steve and he went flying into a mountain, Steve then set the vibranium shield aside and swung at Cap but he was too quick and dodged every single slash, Steve then threw a potion of damage at Cap, then he flinched and screamed in pain. Cap then tackled Steve into a mountain and put him into a headlock. ' ' Steve: what are doing ' ' Steve then lifted Cap up and slammed him into the ground and tried to stab him but Cap grabbed his shield just in time to the slash but struggled to lift himself up thanks to Steve’s super strength. Cap kicked Steve in the leg and tried to hit him with the shield but Steve got out his white shield just in time, ' ' Steve: you're putting up quite a fight, impressive ' ' Steve then used a ender pearl to teleport into a tree and then got out his bow and shot at Cap, Captain America then blocked the arrows with shield but saw the arrow tips got through. ' ' Captain America: How, this is vibranium, the strongest metal in the world. ' ' Steve then ran to the Captain with his sword but Cap then threw the shield at the sword and broke it. Steve then got out his diamond sword and slashed at the shield and guarding any punches Cap threw with his white shield. Steve then had enough and drank a strength potion and a swiftness potion and assaulted the shield, with a flurry of slashes. Cap then grabbed Steve and banged the miner’s head on his shield and then punched him into a ditch. Cap then attempted to wrestle Cap, and again Steve had no idea what he was doing, then Cap tried to use pressure points and Steve looked even more baffled. Steve then grabbed Cap by his shirt and threw him into a boulder. ' ' Steve: That shield is strong, how am I gonna break it, wait why didn’t I do this before. ' ' Steve pulled out his diamond pickaxe , put on some diamond gear and started violently hitting the shield and then threw a mighty swing but the shield only got a small crack on it, Cap then uppercutted Steve and hit him again with the shield. Cap then ran at Steve trying to hit him with the shield but Steve caught the shield and a punch then Steve threw the Cap and Steve then tried to snap the shield in half but no luck, Steve then noticed he still had his strength and speed potion affecting him and then threw the Shield but Cap caught it and then Steve sprinted and jumped at Cap and took a hard swing with all his might and then CRACK! Cap saw Steve pick threw the shield but it did not make a big hole in the shield only enough to put the tip of pickaxe blade through. Then Cap pushed Steve and assaulted him with a flurry of punches and kicks and tried to once again shove the shield through Steve’s head but Steve stopped the shield Cap with all his might pushed the shield with his two hands, this gave Steve a little trouble but was not focused on the shield he saw something he could use to save himself. Steve took his free hand and punched Cap in the gut. sending him flying and put a hole threw his house. Cap screamed in agony as Steve broke his rib cage with his powerful punch. Cap struggled to get up but he was still standing, he looked hurt but still was able to fight. Cap punched Steve in his gut and used his foot to pin him to the ground, Steve then pushed up and then Captain America fell over Steve then threw his weakness, poison, and slowness potions at him. Cap couldn’t concentrate on his target from the potion and then Steve saw an opening he pulled out his diamond sword and stabbed Cap in the head. ' ' Steve: I told him to back down but no one ever listens to me ' ' Steve then took the vibranium shield and went to go repair it, but Steve looked in his pocket and saw his S.H.I.E.L.D. I.D. saying his name, Steve then wrote on the tombstone, Rest In Peace, Steve Rogers K.O. ' ' Results: Boomstick: whats with him digging graves, I mean this is like the third time we had him on the show and he still does it Wiz: Captain America is amazing and he is more than capable to survive any of Steve’s brute strength, and his shield too for most of the time. Boomstick: Cap is extremely good in combat and can outclass Steve in all ways of fighting and his shield is like 100 x's more durable than Steve’s weapons and he’s a lot faster Wiz: but Steve is very durable and has high stamina, because he can lift 2,304 blocks of gold half his size effortlessly and still run and jump like he’s carrying air Boomstick: Steve is also far stronger and his arsenal is more vast giving Steve a lot more option to take down Cap Wiz: and Steve was able to break it but only to the middle the of the shield, with added speed to make his hit harder, his super strength plus strength potion, diamond pick, and he had Cap right where he wanted him to get a clear shot and his arrows can puncture through bedrock which is invincible so it is capable of puncturing the vibranium Boomstick: but Boomstick he took down the Hulk single handedly how was Steve a harder fight, well he used pressure points but Steve is a normal human and has virtually no joints and bendable body parts. Wiz: but Cap could of won by striking him with the shield and using more of his close combat. Boomstick: but in this battle, Steve, was the best Steve. Wiz: the winner is Steve ' ' Alternate Ending: Cap was in pain from the potion’s but he couldn't let himself die he had too many depending on him. Cap then uppercutted Steve and threw him aside he then grabbed his shield and charged at Steve. Steve tried to throw his enderpearl and was successful but Cap then started punching and kicking Steve then pinned him down and tried to hit his neck with his shield Steve then took his shield and guarded, then POOF They are on top of a mountain ledge and Steve the tried to tackle Captain America but Cap moved out of the way Steve tried to throw a Poison Potion but Cap charged and both got affected, then Cap then hit Steve in the head with his shield and they were then on the edge Cap then put wrestled Steve and he picked him up and threw him down the mountain but Steve grabbed his pickaxe and dugg it into the mountain Steve hanged for his life but Cap saw Steve and threw the shield at him knocking him off ' ' Captain America: Mission accomplished, I’m heading back to base K.O. ' ' Alternate Results: Boomstick: man that was cold Wiz: Cap outclassed Steve in every fighting style and was much more agile and had the durability to withstand his strength. Boomstick: but Steve could of win if he played his cards right but Cap is a lot more intelligent and had his shield which is more durable than any of Steve’s weapons Wiz: but his pressure point tactic was going to do nothing against Steve and his punches hurt Steve more than his shield throws Boomstick: but in this fight Steve came out on top Wiz: the winner is Captain America Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card